


I'm still alive

by diadboop



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diadboop/pseuds/diadboop
Summary: Панси делает еле заметный со стороны вдох и выходит в коридор, закрывая дверь и слыша, как эльф двигает защелку с той стороны. Отлично. Ей не уйти к себе, пока не кончится приём. Всё как и должно быть.
Kudos: 3





	I'm still alive

Мягкие кружева приятной картинкой ложатся на кожу, закрывая бледно-аристократическую кожу от чужих глаз. Скрывая родинки, родимые пятна и некрасивые (лишние) шрамы красивым узором мастеров. Волосы чарами убираются в красивую прическу, с аккуратной черной вуалью. На губах добавили немного блеска, а синяки под глазами не стали прятать. Она должна выглядеть изысканной, сожалеющей и печальной дочерью почившего наш мир главы рода, бывшего пожирателя и владельца больших частей акций маг-бизнеса в их мире. Его ненавидели и восхищались им одновременно. Она должна быть его представительницей. Не имеет права опорочить имя рода.

В глаза капают маггловские капли для глаз, потому что это работает. 

Панси жмурится от неприятных ощущений. Тяжело выдыхает и считает до десяти.   
В её комнате холодно, как в будущем убежище её отца. Окна не открывают и не снимают магических блоков, после того, как она упала из него на днях. У неё не было мыслей, что все посчитают обычный обморок попыткой самоубийства. Так и вышло. И теперь за ней всегда следит лишний эльф, а её палочка лежит в сейфе у матери. В комнате всё равно холодно. Постель застелена и везде такой товарный порядок, будто здесь и не живёт никто. Лишь на подоконнике у дальнего окна, лежит старое детское одеяло, школьный альбом за первый год и помятая, изжившая свои дни подушка, которую она сшила сама на первых летних каникулах хогвартса. Глупая девчонка хотела, как в старых легендах подарить подушку своему любимому отцу, чтобы того больше не беспокоили кошмары. 

Такая наивность. 

Панси делает еле заметный со стороны вдох и выходит в коридор, закрывая дверь и слыша, как эльф двигает защелку с той стороны. Отлично. Ей не уйти к себе, пока не кончится приём. Всё как и должно быть. На прощание с главой рода Паркинсон пришли многие. Они здесь не для соболезнований, о нет, что вы. Им нужно убедиться, что наследники ужасного пожирателя смерти будут в такой тоске по своему прародителю и не сделают ни шага за земли особняка без одобрения публики. Они здесь, чтобы подлить масла в огонь и погреться у костра их сгорающей до тла репутации, истории и жизни. Ох, ну и конечно, все знают, что матушка в первую очередь сейчас будет делать для того, чтобы сохранить самому имени Паркинсон хоть какой-то капитал. У неё же целых четыре дочери на выданье. Такое прекрасное вложение в их семейное процветание.  
Панси смотрит, как люди пируют, раздирая её жизнь на кусочки. Во рту першит горечь. Она не улыбается, не плачет. Лишь сжимает ладонью, спрятанной под кружевом черной перчатки, подол своего платья. Её старшая сестра в одном углу зала мило беседует с кавалером, про которого на прошлых балах со смешинкой кидала весёлые остроты и изысканные оскорбления. Матушка летает по залу от одного гостя к другому, интересуясь последними новостями, погодой, "как вам вечер" и подобным. Панси слышит своё имя и оборачивается. Её средняя сестра зовёт к компании каких-то молодых людей. Она спотыкается на месте и ловит чужие смешки своим чутким слухом.   
Её каблук сломался, а всем так смешно. Когда-то к ней бы уже подбежало трое кавалеров и предложило руку помощи. А сестры с волнением бы интересовались в порядке ли она и не хочет ли уйти к себе в комнату. Отец бы только улыбнулся своей любимой младшей дочери. А мать.. Она смотрела и смотрит сейчас как на самое ужасное разочарование. Сестры делают тоже. Цепляют острыми, как когти волков, взглядами и отворачиваются. Будто не знают её. На её плечо ложится чужая рука и она дергается, отшатываясь и поднимая предавшие её мокрые глаза на"доброго" человека. Изо рта вырывается судорожный всхлип и она прикрывает рукой губы. 

Драко напротив кивает и предлагает свой локоть, как помощь... Как никогда не было прежде. До войны, ещё будучи детьми, они никогда не были близки. Панси просто восхищалась им, ведь его и семью Малфой ставили ей и её сестрам в пример, как истинных слизеринцев. Она видела в нём подобие героя и совершала действительно много ошибок, ведомая этой глупой верой в образы и слова родителей. Потом она отстранилась от него, а он не был ни против ни за. Драко всегда держался поодаль ото всех. Позже Панси поняла почему. Там была рваная попытка бороться за свою жизнь, ужасный страх за то, что она сейчас окончится на этом чертовом вечере по чужому глупому героизму. Было осознание и сожаление, что вся её жизнь, как построенный и давно отрепетированный кукольный спектакль. В ту Битву все ниточки были обрезаны и она потерялась во всем. Она до сих пор не знает, что правильно, что нет. Не хочет верить в то, во что превратилась её жизнь и во что она может превратиться в недалеком будущем..

Драко аккуратно даёт ей сесть на скамейку во внутреннем дворике. Накидывает на голые плечи пиджак и застывает, словно скульптура. Напротив вокруг небольшого подобия фонтана-водопада цветут розовые камелии. Не смотря на то, что отца больше нет, эльфы со всем вниманием и заботой следят за его любимым садом. Он пропадал тут часами, обложенный лопатками, палочкой, разными ростками и семенами. Панси помнит, как случайно смешала в одной ямке двое семян и вместо белых камелий, которые хотел посадить здесь отец проросли розовые. Он долго смотрел на них иногда, а потом спрашивал у неё о том, не грустно ли ей. . Она никогда не понимала, но всегда улыбалась от того, что отец вспоминает её, глядя на этот небольшой кусочек дворика.. 

Панси выдохнула, снимая с ног давящие и сломанные туфли. Асфальт под ногами холодный. Когда она чувствует легкие согревающие чары, она хрупко улыбается, склонив голову и смотря на свои руки. Плакать больше не хочется. Так было всегда рядом с Драко. Он будто был её переключателем и словами "И чего ты жалуешься?". 

\- Мило выглядишь, Панс. - Прошелестел он, переступая с ноги на ногу и по-прежнему наблюдая за стекающей по камням воде. Она кидает на него мимолетный изучающий взгляд. Он не выглядит "мило" или как пристало ранее его предками "идеально". Драко выглядит устало. И это вовсе не игра в одного актера, как с попытками её матушки. Панси сжимает окончание чужого пиджака и отпускает. 

Точно. Недавно была казнь. 

Это лишь её отцу повезло скончаться от сердечного приступа ранее, чем за ним пришли весточки магического правосудия. Все люди от этого возмущенно и с усмешками нападали мол "трус решил уйти пораньше". 

Они были правы. Она всё равно любила своего отца. Возможно, она бы не выдержала стоять там, в главном судебном зале Визенгамота и наблюдать за тем, как пока из её отца выедают душу, люди вокруг ликуют и празднуют. Она бы не оправилась после этого. А Драко смог. Он смотрел на смерть своего отца и не проронил ни одной слезы. Об этом гадко написала каждая желтая газетенка. Панси помнит, как в далеком детстве этот мальчик разревелся от того, что эльф убил мышь, забежавшую в его игровую комнату. Он был добрым и любопытным ребёнком, до того, как они все поступили в Хогвартс. В школу, где они стали в первую очередь лицами своих семей, во вторую лицами факультета и только в последнюю простыми детьми. Сейчас перед ней стоит мужчина, который пережил и увидел слишком много страшных вещей, что он не смог даже оплакать смерть своего родного отца. Он выглядит сильным и сломленным одновременно. Будто на его плечах лежит вековая усталость, которую он прятал до этого под какой-нибудь мантией невидимости. Волосы кажутся грязно-белыми, а глаза вместо красивого завораживающего ртутного цвета стали словно простым отражением пыли.. 

\- Ты не слишком. - Тянет Панси. Драко фыркает, засовывая руки в карманы брюк и вырывая из себя усмешку. 

\- Доросла до того, чтобы дерзить, да? 

\- Скорее до того, чтобы сказать тебе правду, дорогой Драко. - Она улыбнулась,натягивая на палец отросшую прядь и поджимая губы. Когда-то у неё была короткая стрижка. Почему она стала отращивать их? Ей так нравилось её лицо в аккуратном каре. Почему же.

Фонари медленно притихли, моргнули и затухли. Из травы плавно поднялись светлячки. За их спинами доносились нотки старого знакомого вальса и какой-то неприятный слуху смех. В горле по-прежнему першило горечью, а руки тряслись от страха вернуться обратно. Она знает, что стоит ей переступить этот порог и её отдадут в руки свежего жениха, который станет очередным спасением их ужасного положения. Драко знает это тоже. Они оба осознают, что ждет её в недалёком будущем, если она сейчас вернется внутрь. Но и не сделать этого нельзя. Панси вздрагивает от крика своей матери с её именем на устах. Она не хочет идти туда.

\- Вернешься босиком? - Тихо интересуется Драко, кивая на ноги девушки и смотря на то, как она мнется. Панси поднимается и делает пару шагов в сторону двери. Переступает с одной ноги на другую, чувствуя пробирающий до костей холодок, идущий от асфальта. Руки медленно стягивают с плеч чужой пиджак и протягивают его владельцу. Драко кивает. 

\- Драко.. - неуверенно и слишком нескладно для аристократичной особы тянет Панси. Ей кажется, что Драко на это только мягко улыбается. Фонтан позади них издает всплеск, волной воды скидывая на глубь какой-то камень, что мешал течению до этого. Камелии пошатываются от некрасивых, ярких брызг. Эльф неприятным хлопком появляется перед дверью и просит Панси показаться матери, та ищет её. Она потирает пальцами кружевную ткань перчаток между и смотрит на свои босые ноги. - Есть ли у нас ещё шанс на жизнь? 

Драко фыркает, а потом пожимает плечами, накидывая на свои плечи пиджак. Вода на фоне шумит очень громко. Возможно, лишь кажется. Он выдыхает, смотря на звездное небо. Интересно о чем или о ком он сейчас вспоминает? Что или кто даёт ему мысли о новом шансе? 

\- Я всё ещё жив. - Его глаза сверкают знакомой ртутью и Панси ловит глоток воздуха, сжимая руку в кулак. -А ты, Панс? 

Дверь с грохотом раскрывается, её мать тащит за руку, шипит на ухо. А Драко всё ещё смотрит ей вслед и улыбается, когда растворяется в искривлении аппарации.


End file.
